


Two assholes  collide

by groundzerochill



Series: The mighty adventures of Mars + Muse [2]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Muse (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, assholes, dom is the male version of elle, drama queen, drum gods, drum war, matt is a terrible friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groundzerochill/pseuds/groundzerochill
Summary: Dominic Howard is bored as hell.





	Two assholes  collide

"Matt! I'm bored!" complained Dom falling next to his best friend on the couch.  
"I'm on the phone, Dom." was Matt's response.  
"Yeah, you always are! You don't pay attention to me anymore!"  
"For fucks sake you're starting to sound like Elle!" said Matt clearly annoyed. "Just go shopping or something."  
"Already did that." replied Dom with a pout.  
"Then go for a smoke."  
"I just did that."  
"Then I don't know, mate! Just go away, I'm busy!"  
Dom rolled his eyes and stood up.  
"What a great friend you are."  
Matt sighed but ignored his friend and kept talking on the phone.  
Dom left the room and walked his way to the stage, hoping he could at least turn his frustrations into music.  
However, when he got on stage he noticed Shannon had won the drum set and was really focused on it. Dom sighed with frustration and kicked a bottle of water he saw on the floor. He was so busy being a drama queen he didn't notice Shannon had stopped playing and was now looking at him really entertained.  
"Hard day, uh?" asked the american drummer.  
"No, not at all. Actually, it has been too easy. I'm bored as fuck." cried Dom, making his fellow drummer laugh.  
"What about a little competition?"  
"What?"  
"Yeah, a friendly drumming battle." Shannon explained.  
"Uh... Sure, why not." Dom accepted. He grabbed the pair of drumsticks Shannon was offering to him and waited for him to make room.  
Once they were both ready, Shannon started improvising on the drums as wildly as always and Dom watched him in amaze.  
"Now I understand why they call you Shanimal."  
The eldest Leto laughed and nodded.  
"Okay, it's your turn."  
Dom closed his eyes to focus for a second and started drumming. He knew it was supposed to be something friendly but he just had awoken his competitive part.  
"Show-off." laughed Shannon, and instantly took his turn. Dom kept playing. "Hey, wait for your turn."  
"I didn't finish!"  
"Yes you did!"  
They kept playing, but they were pushing each other so they would have full possession of the instrument.  
"My turn!" Dom said like a little kid.  
"My turn!"  
"My turn!"  
_"Two assholes collide!"_ Matt and Jared sang on the microphone with the rhythm that both drummers had. They also played a chord on their guitars.  
Both drummers looked at their respective frontman with embarrassment. Tomo and Chris, however, were laughing their asses off while filming the situation.  
"And... This is going to every social network of both bands!" Jared claimed.  
"At least you're not bored anymore." Matt laughed.  
Shannon and Dom looked at each other with complicity before hi-fiving.


End file.
